


Three Little Words

by whitewolfandthefox



Series: 400 Follower Drabbles [6]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Strawberry Kisses, follower celebration, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24276496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitewolfandthefox/pseuds/whitewolfandthefox
Summary: Jaskier wants to show you just how much he cares for you with a relaxing afternoon.
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion/Reader
Series: 400 Follower Drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745476
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Three Little Words

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 3: an afternoon by the lake

Jaskier glanced down at your peaceful face, gently brushing the hair from your eyes. You had fallen asleep around twenty minutes ago, the bard having worn you out from his adventure packed morning. The two of you had spent hours running through the woods, climbing trees, and foraging in the underbrush. Eventually he had led you to a clearing, a lake set in the middle of the small space. He had paid one of the village boys to have left a basket of food and wine earlier that morning with a blanket spread in the grass.

You had been delighted at this discovery, plopping yourself down with your head in Jaskier’s lap before promptly passing out from exhaustion. The bard had let you sleep, giving you the peace that you so deserved. He felt a pang in his chest at the hardships you had lived through recently. You had lost your family home to a fire set by an Ifrit, all of your possessions going up in flames with the wooden structure. Geralt had been called in to deal with the monster and you had bumped into Jaskier while the Witcher had been out hunting. The two of you had hit it off fairly quickly, a relationship flourishing during your time together.

When it had been time for the two of them to leave, Jaskier had asked you to come with him. It had been an easy choice; your family home had been the last link to the small town and now that it was gone, there was nothing holding you there. It had been several months since, you and Jaskier were well into your relationship at this point. Which was why he had organized this day for you, he wanted to show you that he really cared for you, that he wanted this bond. 

Gently shaking your shoulder, Jaskier coaxed you to wakefulness. As you sat up and rubbed at your eyes, he pulled the basket towards him, revealing sandwiches, fresh strawberries, as well as a wine bottle and two glasses. You giggled when he held a strawberry to your lips, plush mouth opening to take the fruit from him. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from your mouth as your fingers came up to wipe the red juice away. Leaning forward, he kissed you, relishing the remnants of the berries on your lips. You kissed him back, sighing into him as he nipped at your bottom lip, asking for entry to your mouth.

Too soon, you pulled away as you reached for another berry. You pulled the leaves from it before biting into it, holding the flesh between your lips as you looked up at him, a twinkle in your eyes. Jaskier grinned wryly before leaning forwards once more, biting into the fruit as he brought his lips to yours. He groaned at the feeling of your mouth on his as the juices ran down his chin. You separated from him, the bard chasing you slightly before you licked at him, cleaning the red stickiness from his skin. His eyes fluttered shut in bliss, content in this moment. Unbidden, the three little words he had wanted to say to you for some time now slipped out. “I love you.”

You stilled, meeting his panicked gaze.  _ Had he really said that? He hadn’t meant to, it just slipped out. And you weren’t saying anything, this was too soon, he shouldn’t have done this, maybe you didn’t feel the same way- _

His frantic thoughts were cut off as you grabbed the front of his doublet and pulled him in for a kiss, this one messier and more passionate than the earlier ones. Jaskier froze for one eternal moment before enthusiastically returning the kiss, relishing in the pressure as you wound your fingers into his hair. The two of you broke apart as you came up for air, panting as you leaned your foreheads together. The hand twisted in his hair was released, Jaskier whining before you twisted your fingers together, a smile on your face.

“I love you, too.” You beamed up at him, happiness clear on your face as you returned the sentiment, shifting your body closer to him so that he could gather you in his arms, peppering your face with kisses. You giggled, only moving closer to him as you laid your head on his chest, the two of you falling silent as you basked in this newfound love between you.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are much appreciated! Come yell at me on tumblr @whitewolfandthefox


End file.
